


Dedicated Audience

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The team surprises Ducky with something he’s always wanted.





	Dedicated Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very late) birthday present for LJ user "nakeisha"

“Good morning, Jethro!” called Ducky, pushing open the perpetually-unlocked front door of Gibbs’s house.

There was no answer, but he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, so he came inside and walked into the living room. If his memory served, some of the furniture had recently been rearranged – the large armchair was now next to the cheerful fire going in the fireplace, with a little end table beside it. The couch was still its customary place, with a stack of blankets at one end.

Behind him, the front door opened again. “Ducky, you’re already here!” said Abby, then she leaned back out of the door. “I told you we didn’t have time.”

“I’ve only just arrived, my dear,” he assured her. “With no idea what’s going on.”

“So it’s still a surprise?” asked Tony, as he and Ziva came down the stairs with more blankets, and McGee came in the front door carrying several large pillows.

“Quite a surprise,” Ducky said. “I didn’t realize all of you would be here, as well.”

“It’s your birthday, Duck,” said Gibbs, appearing in the kitchen doorway. “So I got you what you’re always looking for – a captive audience.”

“Jethro,” he said, reprovingly.

“Not captive,” McGee assured him. “More like… dedicated.”

“We always want to listen to your stories,” added Abby. “We’re just usually too busy catching murderers.”

“But not today,” put in Tony. “ _Today_ , we have nothing to do but listen.”

“Unless there is a murder,” said Ziva, apologetically.

“I quiet understand, my dear.”

“There won’t be any murders,” Abby said, stubbornly. “You just come and sit right here, Ducky, and have a cup of tea.”

Ducky sank into the armchair and as if on cue, a cup of tea appeared on the little table. He smiled at the young man who had brought it. “Thank you, Mr. Palmer.”

Jimmy smiled. “Happy birthday, doctor.”

Ducky smiled back, then said, “Gather round, then, children. Did I ever tell you about my sixteenth birthday…?”

“No,” said McGee. “What happened?”

Ducky paused while they all found blankets and pillows and settled around him. “Well…”

THE END


End file.
